flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Simcoe/Theories
*Dylan and Charlie were in same flashforward in the kitchen. Charlie was telling him that, that was his house too and Dylan was having a cookie. If every human would have been flashforwarded to the same moment, Olivia and Lloyd should have been at the bedroom at the very moment. **You can see a man sitting on a sofa in Dylan's flash forward. Most likely this is Lloyd Simcoe. Why the kids are up and about while their respective parents are wandering around the house half naked beats me, though. -- ff 14:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) *If Charlie realised that D.Gibbons was a bad man in that 137 seconds, than D.Gibbons might have been at the Benford house at April 29th as well... Therefore it's possible that D.Gibbons is Lloyd himself. **Proven wrong during Charlie's Flashforward *Good theory, but remember that Olivia asked Charlie if she had ever seen Lloyd before and she said she hadn't... *As the Series progresses we can clearly exclude that Lloyd Simcoe is D. Gibbons. As Charlie reveales her Flash Forward we learn that Dylan knows about Gibbons because he heard Lloyd saying it on the phone. **Proven wrong by Charlie's Flashforward A savant? "The Garden of Forking Paths" indicates something big is going to involve savants. The dead homeless guy was a savant. Vreede compared him to Rain Man. Rain Man was autistic. The Wikipedia article for Savant Syndrome says that there is a big correlation between savant syndrome and autism. As Dylan is the only autistic character so far, I can't help but to think he'll be involved, maybe to memorize the QED formula? TheUnknown285 02:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *I concur. but something has been bothering me. Think about the first episode. something about brainscans showing something with the hypothalmus of the brain. now consider Dylan and Gabriel McDow, both are special individuals. even more interesting is they both knew who Olivia was even though they never directly met before; Gabriel saw her in flashes and was at special events she attended (albeit olivia was unaware), however, Dylan (as far as we know) never even encountered Olivia in his flashforward, yet he was able to recognize her and address her by name the first tome they meet. then that got me thinking about the multidimensional theory that has been alluded to frequently (e.g. Simon explaining Schrödinger's cat; Lloyd referenced it; even Dyson Frost alluded to it with his "garden of forking paths") but that's a whole nother matter. Kingluffy1 03:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) **If you think about it, in the realities Gabriel saw, Lloyd and Olivia are together. Olivia has taken up with Dylan and vice-versa; Lloyd has shown the ability to calm Charlie down. In the reality that was supposed to happen, according to Gabriel, Charlie is Lloyd's daughter, Dylan is Olivia's son, and that house really is Dylan's too. TheUnknown285 03:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I really feel that mutidimensional theory plays an important role. by the, (this is totally irrelevant but...) i'm surprised the site's not as active being April 29, 2010 has come and gone (in reality)Kingluffy1 04:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Does Dylan Even really have autism? * I personally do not even believe Dylan really has autism. consider this: Autism is a spectrum disorder. So, if Dylan is really autistic, either he has "classic" autism, or he has Asperger's/High Functioning Autism (HFA). Dylan seems far too high functioning to have the "classic" autism (which is actually not a correct terminology, but what I mean by that is he has what is commonly regarded medically as autism, as opposed to HFA or AS, which can also be called autism). That is clear to me. So, one might conclude that he has HFA or AS. But I don't think he does. As someone who personally does in fact have the latter, Dylan seems waaaay too socially apt to have AS or HFA, especially considering he's only 8. Most people with an ASD tend to not enjoy social gatherings, and (especially at a young age) do not enjoy talking to others. Dylan on the other hand seems to enjoy playdates and conversations, especially with Charlie. He also does not seem socially "awkward" as many of those with AS or HFA do, especially at a young age like that. He seems to be perfectly capable of carrying on and initiating a mutually interesting conversation. Furthermore, he seems to have little to no aversion of Olivia touching him in the early episodes for medical treatment (aside from the little amount that would be expected for an 8-year-old). This also goes against what would be expected of an individual on the Autistic Spectrum. Also, I never noticed a lack of eye contact when Dylan is talking, whether to Olivia, Lloyd, or Charlie. And the fact that he addresses Olivia by name without (presumably) having seen her before seems uncharacterisc too. If he were in fact autistic, these social skills would be doubtful. So, either the writers are idiots who know nothing about autism, Asperger's, or HFA (unlikely) or he is not in fact an autistic individual, and this misdiagnosis (if Lloyd is even telling the truth about it; you heard what he said about how it ruined his marriage - maybe it's just an excuse) is intentional and will somehow figure into the plot. On a slightly related subject, I personally think Lloyd Simcoe might in fact have Asperger's. He seems far more socially awkward than his son, and also when he spoke before the large crowd while admitting to the GBO, he seemed very uncomfortable. (Then again, most people would while taking responsibility for inadvertently causing the biggest disaster in human history). However, he also seems slightly awkward with Olivia, and the fact that in his Flash he left her while they were romantically sleeping with each other to go answer Simon's text then call Mark means that either he is socially awkward (one of the key indications of AS) or Simon's text and/or Mark's call were incredibly urgent (and I doubt the latter couldn't have waited a few minutes, especially since he wasn't cracking the QED while sleeping with Olivia). So, I don't know, but it seems to me that Dylan is not autistic, and if anything, Lloyd may be slightly on the spectrum.